NarUKE
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Kisah Naruto sbagai uke yang dioper-oper. Pairing : KibaNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, KakaNaru, SaiNaru, SasuNaru. Warning : OOC, YAOI, Lime, Lemon. RnR,please.. No flame !


NarUKE

Eng.. ini ide dodol dari mana, ya ? kayanya Beo temuin pas Beo lagi make sepatu tadi pagi.. *alesan ga logis*

Bakalan banyak pairing-pairing yang muncul..

Pkonya.. SemeXNaru, dah~

xDDD

Oke.. daripada banyak bacot, ayo kita mulai~

-------------------- =_="

Disclaimer : Naruto punya para seme !! waahahahahhaah!! *digampar Sasuke*

Warning : Lime, Lemon, Ooc, dah!

Pairing : di chap ini, KibaNaru.

Rate : M ! M ! M!!!! wahahahaha…

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angsty.. Beo kesambet apaan, sih? Ko bikin ginian?!

----------------------- =_="

KIBA POV

----------------------- =_="

"Nah, Kiba-chan.. anak ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini, kamu baik-baik dengannya, ya." Ucap ibuku sembari memperkenalkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru laut, berkulit tan, berpipi chubby, dan mempunyai 3 pasang garis di setiap sisi pipinya.

"Hai! Aku Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba! Kita berteman, ya!" Ucapku sembari mengeluarkan tanganku ke anak itu. Kalian ingin tahu rupaku? Aku memiliki kulit kecoklatan, berambut jabrik hitam, bermata hitam, dan mempunyai 2 segitiga merah di bawah mataku.

"U..umm.." Ucap anak itu malu-malu sembari menggenggem tanganku. "Na..Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto.. salam kenal, Kiba-kun.." Ucapnya malu-malu, kalau saja anak ini tidak berambut jabrik, pasti aku sudah mengira kalau ia perempuan.

Itulah awal perkkenalanku dengan Naruto, tepatnya, 9 tahun yang lalu. Saat kami sama-sama berumur 6 tahun.

Kini, aku dan Naruto sudah menjadi sahabat dekat. Sahabat? Ya.. aku rasa, Naruto hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih. Meskipun, aku menginginkan lebih.

Kalau boleh aku jujur, aku sudah menyukai Naruto sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia mendapat peran sebagai putri tidur, dan aku yang menjadi pangerannya di drama sekolahku. Dan.. saat itu juga, aku mulai merasakan gejala-gejala aneh ketika aku melihat Naruto. Dan bisa kupastikan, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin kalian pikir ini konyol. Iya.. kurasa juga.. mana ada seorang laki-laki menyukai laki-laki lain.

Meskipun orang mau mengataiku aneh, atau apalah itu… whatever… I don't care about it.. aku sayang pada Naruto. Dan aku tidak peduli oleh Gender yang menghalangi cintaku padanya.

Cinta tidak mengenal Gender..

Itu prinsipku.

Well, selama ini, aku masih bisa menahan perasaanku kepada Naruto. Namun, ya.. aku juga manusia biasa, kan.. enggak selamanya aku memendam perasaan ini terus.

Dan pada akhirnya,, akupun bertekad untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku hari ini. Maka, akupun melangkahkan kakiku kerumah kediaman Naruto.

Sesampainya aku disana..

Aneh..

Suasana yang terlalu sepi. Tidak biasanya rumah ini sepi seperti ini. Ya.. seingatku, ayah dan ibu Naruto sedang berpergian ke luar negeri, jadi, Naruto hanya sendirian dirumah saat ini. Tapi.. rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh dirumah ini.

Meskipun aku tidak tahu pastinya..

Akupun memberanikan diriku untuk melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Belum sempat aku mengetuk pintu depan, aku menyadari, bahwa pintu tersebut tidak tertutup.

Tuh, kan.. Naruto tidak biasanya ceroboh seperti ini. Dan akupun mencoba untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Seketika aku masuk ke ruang keluarga, aku melihat pemandangan yang sungguh menyayat hatiku.

Naruto, pemuda yang amat aku sayangi.. sedang di Rape oleh seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang berwarna hitam, berkulit pucat mayat, dan memakai baju hitam-hitam.

Aku terpaku melihat keadaan Naruto yang cukup tragis. Tangannya diikat dengan tali Rafia, mulutnya dibekap dan diikat dengan sapu tangan, mata birunya mengeluarkan air dengan deras, bajunya robek-robek, tubuh halusnya berdarah-darah.. seperti disayat-sayat oleh benda tajam, dan.. liangnya.. darah dan cairan milik orang yang me-rape Naruto yang bercampur mengalir deras dari liangnya.

"Na..ruto.." Ucapku terbata-bata. Aku masih terpaku di tempat tadi aku berdiri sampai aku merasakan adanya rasa sakit di bagian lenganku.

Dan kurasakan.. darah mengucur deras dari lengan kiriku.

Akupun mengadahkan kepalaku. Kulihat pria jahanam yang me-rape Naruto tadi sudah berada di hadapanku.

'SHIT' batinku ketika kusadari pria tersebut membawa sebuah pisau tajam.

Pria tersebut kembali ingin menerjangku, ia mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi.

Untunglah, dulu ibuku memaksaku untuk ikut bela diri. Aku pun menyingkir secepat mungkin dari tebasan pris tersebut.

Lalu, akupun mengambil tangan pria tersebut, dan kuputarkan pergelangan tangannya sehingga aku mendengar bunyi retakan tulang.

Sang priapun menjatuhkan pisau tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, akupun mengambil pisau tersebut. Aku mendekatkan diriku ke pria tersebut.

Kudengar pria jahanam itu memohon ampun kepadaku. Che.. kau sudah melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Naruto.. dan ingin aku mengampunimu?

TIDAK AKAN!

Seketika, akupun menusuk perut pemuda tersebut. Setelah pemuda tersebut tumbang, aku menyayat-nyayat tangannya, sehingga dapat dipastika, pria tersebut sudah tidak bernyawa.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan tersebut, aku langsung berlari kearah Naruto, membuka tali yang mengikat tangan dan mulutnya, dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Ki..Kib..Kibaa.. hiks.." Isaknya dipelukanku.

"Naruto.. maafkan aku.. aku terlambat.. aku..a..aku.." Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Kib.. uu..huhuhuhu.." Tangisnya pecah seketika.

Akupun memeluknya semakin erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Akupun membisikkan kata-kata maaf di telinganya. Aku menyesal.. kenapa aku tidak datang kesini lebih awal?! Kenapa?! Dasar aku bodoh!! Aku memang tidak bisa menjaga orang yang aku sayangi.

"Naruto.." Ucapku parau.

"Ki..Kiba.. kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?!" ucapnya yang masih menangis di dadaku.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto.. aku.. coba aku datang kesini lebih awal.. maaf.. maafkan aku.." Ucapku sembari semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"E..engg..enggak.. ini bukan.. salahmu.. hiks.. a..aku senang kamu datang, Kiba.." Ucapnya yang masih terisak.

"Naru.. naru.. dengarkan aku.." Ucapku sembari melonggarkan pelukanku.

"Kiba?" Ucapnya bingung.

"Naru.. aku ingin menjagamu.. tidak.. izinkan aku menjagamu, Naru.. aku.. nnm.." Ucapku ragu-ragu.. apa.. dia akan merasa jijik kalau aku mengatakan 3 kata itu?

"Kiba?" Tanyanya semakin bingung.

"Naru.." Akupun diam sejenak.. dan memantapkan hatiku untuk mengatakannya.

"Naru.. I love you." Ucapku singkat sembai menatap lurus mata birunya.

Tepat dugaanku. Ia kaget. Matanya terbelalak, namun, seketika, senyum hangat muncul di bibir pinknya.

"Nee.. Kiba.. you know ? I've been falling in love with you since we're 6." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum hangat.

Tanpa aku sadari, air mataku jatuh. Aku terharu.. senang.. aku tidak menyangka.. Naruto.. pemuda yang selama ini aku cintai.. juga menyukaiku? Oh.. kami-sama.. kau sungguh baik kepadaku.

"Naruto.. thanks.. aku.. aku bahagia.." Ucapku kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Narutopun membalas pelukanku, lalu ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telingaku.

"Nee, Kiba.. kamu bersedia untuk 'membersihkan'ku?" Ucapnya menggoda di telingaku.

Kurasakan suhu tubuhku memanas. Dan akal sehatku sudah tidak mau berjalan. Yang aku sadari, kini tangan Naruto sudah mulai membuka kemeja putihku yang berlumuran darah, lalu melemparnya ke lantai.

Akupun mencium Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, dan menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk meminta izin menjelajahi mulut hangatnya tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruto membuka mulutnya perlahan, dan dengan gesit, aku memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya.

Kurasakan sensasi manis dan lembut di mulut hangatnya. Akupun menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto, dan membuatnya mendesah kenikmatan.

Lidah Naruto kini dengan berani mulai menyerang lidahku. Dan terjadilah perang lidah di dalam mulut Naruto. Dan karena aku yang berposisi sebagai Seme disini, akulah yang memenangkan perang lidah tersebut.

Setelah puas di mulut Naruto, akupun melepaskan ciuman. Saliva Naruto masih menghubungkan mulutku dan mulut Naruto, yang akhirnya putus. Namun, dengan sigap, aku menjilat saliva tersebut sampai habis.

Akupun memindahkan bibirku ke leher Naruto. Aku memainkan mulutku disana. Aku mencium beberapa titik sensitivnya, lalu kujilat, kugigit, dan kulumat dengan lembut titik tersebut.

"Ahh.. Ki..Kiba…" Erangnya sembari menarik dengan lembut rambut jabrikku.

Mendengar erangannya, akupun semakin ganas.

Aku menyelesaikan kegiatanku di lehernya, dan pindah ke dadanya.

Kulihat tonjolan yang sudah mengeras dan memerah tersebut. Disana ada bekas gigitan merah pria jahanam tadi. Akupun berniat untuk menutupi bekas gigitan pria tadi dengan gigitanku. Aku menggigit tonjolan tersebut penuh nafsu, dan kuhisap dengan lembut.

"Ahh.. Ki..Kiba.. Suck it Harder.. aahh~~" Erangnya.

Senang dengan reaksinya, akupun memainkan tanganku ke bagian bawahnya yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna sedari tadi.

Akupun mulai memijitnya perlahan.

Tidak lama aku memijitnya, cairan-cairan kental mulai keluar dari alatnya tersebut.

Akupun menyengir senang.

Aku melumuri jari-jari coklatku dengan salivaku sendiri, lalu mulai memasukkannya dengan perlahan ke liang Naruto.

"Ki..Kiba! tu..tunggu.. ma..masih sakit gara-gara pria tadi..!" ucapnya sembari menahan jari pertamaku.

Aku tersenyum pahit.

Melihat senyuman pahitku, ia melepaskan tangannya di jariku, dan berbisik pelan. "Um.. masukanlah.." Ucapnya pelan.

Akupun menyeringai, dan memasukkan jari pertamaku kedalam liangnya. Seketika aku memasukkan jariku, ia mengerang hebat, namun ia menyuruhku untuk tetap melanjutkan kegiatanku.

Akupun menuruti keinginannya, dan kembali memasukkan jari keduaku.

Aku mulai memajumundurkan jariku di dalam liangnya, lalu mulai memasukkan lagi jari ketigaku. Akupun kembali memajumundurkan jari-jariku di dalam liangnya, sampai..

"Aah! Ki..Kiba.. itu.." Erangnya.

Yap.. aku menemukan titiknya. Akupun tersenyum tulus, dan menyiapkan kejantananku di depan liangnya.

Naruto mengangguk lemah, pertanda siap.

Dan aku mulai memasukkan sebagian kejantanannku dengan perlahan.

"Aaahh.. Ki..Kiba.. So big.. ahh.." Erang Naruto ketika seluruh kejantannan Kiba masuk kedalam liangnya.

"May i?" Tanyaku sembari memegang pinggulnya

"Ya.. bergeraklah." Ucapnya

Akupun mulai memajumundurkan piggulku dengan tempo yang pas.

Semakin lama, aku semakin mempercepat tempo in-out ku.

Naruto mengerang hebat. Ia meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali disela-sela erangannya.

Akupun mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, dan memainkan tonjolan dadanya dengan tangan bebasku.

Ketika aku mencapai klimaks, akupun melepas ciummanku, dan berbisik di telinganya.

"A..aku ingin keluar.. N..Naru.." Ucapku.

"Keluarlah… aku enggak apa-apa.." Ucapnya.

"N..Narutoo!!" Ucapku sembari mengeluarkan seluruh cairanku didalam liang Naruto.

"K..Kibaa!!" Teriak Naruto yang juga sudah mengeluarkan cairannya di dada dan perut kami.

Akupun mengeluarkan kejantananku dari liang Naruto, dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Naruto.. I love you.." Ucapku lembut

"Kiba.. I love you too" Ucapnya sembari membalas pelukanku.

Itu adalah hari terindah yang pernah aku alami. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Kalau mati sekarangpun.. aku rela..

--------------- =_="

Pagi hari. Rumah Naruto kini dikelilingi oleh mobil polisi yang sedang mengecek dan mengangkat mayat dari Pria jahanam yang me-rape Naruto semalam.

"Orochimaru.. dia memang pelaku pemerkosaan sekitar sini. Gak perempuan, gak laki-laki, semua dia embat." Ucap polisi tersebut sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Anehnya, para polisi tersebut tidak bertanya perihal kematian pria tersebut. Kenapa?

Mungkin karena ayahku adalah salah satu pejabat penting di kota ini. Para polisi ini takut terhadapku.

Dasar manusia lemah.

Setelah para polisi tersebut menyelesaikan urusannya dirumah Naruto, akupun pamit pulang pada Naruto. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk pulang kerumah sekarang juga.

Kulihat ekspresi sedih Naruto..

"Naru.. nanti aku akan kesini lagi.. aku enggak lama, kok." Ucapku santai.

"Janji?" Tanyanya.

"Janji." Ucapku singkat sembari mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Setelah selesai berciuman, akupun melambaikan tanganku, dan membiarkan kakiku melangkah menuju rumah.

Dan entah kenapa, aku tidak menyadari.. ada sebuah truk tronton dengan supir ugal-ugalan sedang melaju kencang kearahku.

Aku yakin. Aku sempat mendengar teriakan histeris Naruto.

"KIBAA!!!"

"Eeh—"

DRUAAK..CKIITT!!!!

...

Apa ini? Badanku sakit.. pandanganku.. gelap..

"Ki…Kiba.. kau dengar aku?! KIBA!" bisa kudengar suara Naruto samara-samar.

"N..Na..Naru.." Eh? Kenapa, ini? Suaraku?!

"Kiba!! Kiba!! Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku!!" Teriaknya histeris.

"Naruto.." kucoba untuk membuka mataku. Semua terlihat samara-samar. Kucoba untuk mengangkat tanganku.. ah.. tidak bisa.. tanganku rasanya sudah mati rasa..

"Kiba!! KIBAA!!" Teriak Naruto.

"Naru.." aku tersenyum pahit.

"Kiba! Jangan bicara dulu!! Siapa saja!! Tolong kiba!!!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

"N.... dengarkan aku.. Naru.." Ucapku terbata.

"Kiba! Kau jangan bicara! Kumohon!" Ucap Naruto lagi. Mata biru indahnya kini mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air yang menetes ke wajahku.

"Naru.. aku.. men..cintaimu.. sungguh.." Ucapku terbata. Kepalaku pusing.. badankku memberat.. mati rasa.. aah.. kami-sama.. secepat inikah kau memanggilku?

"BAKA! Kiba! I love you too.. aku sangat mencintaimu! Karena itu kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku! KIBA!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

"Naru.. maafkan aku.. sudah waktunya untukku.." Ucapku. Yah.. sebentar lagi.. maafkan aku, Naruto..

Akupun tersenyum miris, dan menutup kedua mataku.

"Ki..KIBA?! KIBA !! KIBAA!!! TIDAAAKK!!!" Teriak Naruto.. hanya sampai situlah.. yang bisa kudengar.. selanjutnya..

Sudah waktunya untukku menghadap Kami-sama…

============================ -_-"

Chap 1-END

============================ -_-"

OKEI !

Waahahahahh!!

Beo abis kesambet setan apa, sih ?!

Ko malah bikin fic ga mendidik kaya gini?! *emang fic Beo yang laen mendidik apa?! DODOL LO BE!*

Hahahaha.. aah.. kasihan Naru.. udah di rep orang.. baru aja jadian ama Kiba.. eeh.. Kiba ude dipanggil.. ckckck..

Tabah, ya Naru.. xDDD

OKE~

Chap depan.. pairingnya apa, ya ??

Hmm~~~

Aah~ lihat nanti sajalah~

Huohohohoho~~

Ok~

Review, please?

xDDD


End file.
